


Aftermath

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Lives, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Lesbian Hermione Granger, M/M, Percy Weasley Dies, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Onde todos vão para a extremamente necessária terapia, casais são descobertos, o álcool aparece e a Grã-Bretanha começa a se reconstruir... Esperançosamente.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 4





	1. prologo

Quando uma pessoa aparece na porta de sua casa e a informa de que é uma bruxa, você tende a esperar o inesperado e a se adaptar. Todos _tinham que se adaptar,_ na verdade; mas Lisa Wright sempre foi muito adaptável, mesmo quando tinha onze anos. Não foi difícil, ou pelo menos não tanto quanto era para alguns de seus colegas nascidos-trouxas. Lisa, ao contrário da maioria de seus colegas, retornou ao mundo trouxa quando se formou em Hogwarts e foi para a universidade; Lisa se formou em psicologia, abriu um consultório e permaneceu no mundo trouxa, sem maiores contatos com a comunidade mágica, embora não tenha ficado desinformada, é claro.

E, no entanto, ainda surpreendeu Lisa quando sua assistente, em uma manhã nublada de junho, anunciou que um tal de Hercules Black havia telefonado, e marcado consultas para oito pessoas diferentes; não foram as oito consultas para pessoas diferentes que surpreendeu Lisa, no entanto, e sim quem eram seus novos pacientes: Manon e Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott e Hermione Granger. Os nomes pareciam suficientemente comuns para sua assistente, mas eram tudo menos comuns para Lisa; pois aqueles eram nobres mágicos, heróis de guerra e... Maldito inferno, eram _Manon e Harry Potter._

Sua assistente achou que ela tinha entrado em choque.

Uma semana depois, e ali estava ela, a Dra. Lisa Wright, sentada em sua poltrona, e lá estava ela, Manon Potter, a Lady Potter-Black, deitada em seu divã. Lisa já havia visto fotos da garota que derrotara Lorde Voldemort, mas nenhuma delas fizera justiça para a jovem: Manon Potter era linda, com os traços da famosa Casa de Black - Lisa os reconheceria, dado que foi a Hogwarts com Bellatrix Black - e os olhos verdes, negros cabelos ondulados; era bastante perturbador, na verdade, como aquela garota a lembrava da antiga colega de classe. No entanto, a semelhança era meramente física.

Ela esperava.

Já fazia quase dez minutos que Lady Potter-Black deitou no divã, e até agora somente olhava para o teto.

— Meus pais foram assassinados quando eu tinha um ano e três meses. — ela por fim disse, e Lisa quase se assustou com a suavidade de sua voz, a serenidade de seu tom. — Fui sequestrada logo em seguida...

No dia seguinte, no mesmo horário, era uma pessoa totalmente diferente, e não havia ninguém no mundo quem Lisa poderia comparar. Hermione Granger era única, de muitas maneiras, ao que parecia; os cabelos castanhos eram grandes e encaracolados, desciam por seus ombros em cachos bonitos e dourados, e seus olhos pareciam com whisky. Ao contrário da amiga, a Bruxa Mais Brilhante de Sua Geração estava de pé, com os braços cruzados, e andando de um lado para o outro ao longo da sala, e não havia parado de falar há quatro minutos, quando Lisa disse que ela poderia começar, quando quisesse.

— Eu já disse que sou órfã? E adotada? Tipo, muitas vezes? — disparou, pegando-a desprevenida. Como eram pessoas tão famosas - e ricas e importantes - Lisa teve o cuidado de realizar uma pesquisa superficial, e não encontrou em lugar nenhum menção aqui. — Dos dois aos doze, eu estive em nada menos que _cinco_ — ela ergueu a mão aberta, os dedos separados, em um esforço para a ênfase ser mais clara do que era. — casas diferentes. Os Granger foram os últimos e eu tive cinco outros sobrenomes, além desse...

E então, dois dias depois, havia outro completamente diferente sentado de pernas cruzadas e de frente para ela. Lisa havia ido á Hogwarts com Lucius Malfoy, e apesar de ter muito dos Black, o menino na sua frente era a imagem cuspida de Lucius Malfoy, com os olhos olhos cinza claros e cabelo loiro-platinado e longo. O menino a sua frente tinha ar de reflexão, e se chamava Draco Malfoy.

— Meu pai era horrível. — ele disse, em um tom desprovido de emoção que alarmou Lisa. — Tipo, realmente _horrível._ — enfatizou, balançando a cabeça com veemência. — Como o pior pai de todos os tempos, tão ruim que sequer consigo pensar numa boa comparação! Quando eu tinha dez anos, ele chegou na mansão com um gato e disse que era meu... Ele matou o Castor na minha frente um mês depois, pois, segundo ele, eu tinha me apegado de mais ao Castor!

Lisa piscou, pois o menino, em meio ao discurso, tinha levantando e estava gritando no final, ofegante e de olhos arregalados.

Theodore Nott não foi melhor, na sexta-feira. Muito diferente do menino Malfoy, o garoto Nott exibia olhos azul safira e cabelo preto, e não estava tão pálido que parecia morto; sério, Lisa não fazia ideia de onde terminava a testa daquele menino e começava o cabelo, ainda maia puxado para trás daquele jeito. Nott também parecia mais robusto, menos esquelético e mais saudável. Ele se deitou no divã, e parecia estar tomando alguns minutos para se organizar antes de falar.

— Meu pai era horrível de uma maneira muito diferente de Lucius, sabe? — disse o garoto. — Lucius era presente: estava sempre lá, pairando e estragando o dia do Draco. Sebastian? Eu só o via três vezes ao ano antes dos onze: no Natal, meu aniversário - ele pelo menos aparecia no meu aniversário, sabe? - e Samhain. Mudou depois de Hogwarts, porque então eu era esperado em eventos, e então tinha que comparecer com ele. Sebastian jamais disse algo de bom, era sempre uma crítica... _A gravata está torta, Theodore; você é uma decepção, Theodore; que desgraça será quando eu me for e está Casa estiver em suas mãos incompetentes, Theodore..._ Fiquei feliz, genuinamente feliz, quando Manon o matou.

— Sua... amiga matou o seu pai?

— Melhor amiga. — corrigiu. — E sim, em duelo. Queria ter visto. Foi a coisa mais legal que ela fez por mim, sério.

A tarde da próxima segunda chegou e, com ela, a primeira consulta de Harry Potter. A primeira vista, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era bastante parecido com a irmã gêmea, mas realmente, só pareciam nos olhos e cabelos. Harry sentou no divã, não de frente para ela, mas para a janela; ficou minutos em silêncio, longos minutos.

— Quando eu tinha onze anos, — começou ele — eu matei um homem. Não foi intencional nem nada, sabe? Minha mãe se sacrificou por nós, entende? De bom grado ela se morreu por nós, por Manon e eu... Isso criou uma barreira mágica entre Voldemort e nós, ele não podia nos tomar sem queimar... Quirell morreu gritando e queimando...

A próxima consulta, na quarta de manhã, foi quase um bálsamo depois da de Harry Potter. Pansy Parkinson era a imagem da compostura, seus olhos cinza-escuros eram brilhantes e o cabelo cortado no queixo lhe dava um ar de seriedade. No entanto, suas mãos moviam-se, nervosas, pela coxa.

— Eles são os piores. — disse. — Realmente, os piores! Piores! Para eles, sou uma égua premiada e a única coisa para qual sirvo é casar com um rico puro-sangue! Você sabe como foi difícil me desprender disso?

Infelizmente, Neville Longbottom tinha problemas maiores que pais terríveis; o menino alto e de ombros largos era muito parecido com ambos os pais, Frank Longbottom e Alice Bones, com os cabelos loiro mel e olhos âmbar escuros. Sua vida foi quase tão ruim quanto a dos Potter, com significamento menos abuso e tentativas de morte, mas ainda sim...

— Eu amo a vovó. — dizia Neville, andando de um lado para o outro, lamentoso. — Mas ela... Bem, ela queria que eu fosse meu pai, sabe? Meu pai! O precioso Frank Longbottom, o Auror Longbottom, o talentoso e poderoso Frank Longbottom! Dra. Wright, — ele se virou, muito sério: — a senhora cresceu na sombra do próprio pai?

Misericordiosamente, Daphne Greengrass, a consulta da quinta de manhã, não contava com nenhum trauma de infância. De fato, parecia que a Herdeira Greengrass teve, de longe, a melhor infância, com pais amorosos, uma irmã carinhosa e uma família estável - em todos os aspectos que uma podia ser estável, aparentemente.

— Sinceramente, Dra. Wright, — disse a moça, sentada na sua frente; seus olhos turquesa eram bastante bonitos, senão um pouco desconcertantes pelo anel dourado ao redor da pupila, e os cabelos possuíam o mesmo tom brilhante de ouro. Aquela era a jovem mais bonita que Lisa via depois de Lady Potter-Black, e elas eram um casal; Lisa esperava que elas dessem certo, porque, caramba, os filhos daquelas duas seriam realmente bonitos para caramba. — eu só estou aqui em apoio moral aos outros... Quer dizer, eu tenho pesadelos bastante desagradáveis, mas quem não tem depois de explodir campo de concentração depois de campo de concentração?

Em todos os seus quase cinquenta anos de vida Lisa Wright havia encontrado um grupo de jovens tão traumatizados e, pior, amigos. Mas ela se adaptaria, ela sempre se adaptava.


	2. i - best summer of my life

Harry já esteve enganado muitas vezes, tantas estar enganado já era rotineiro e normal. Harry era o enganado, Hermione e Manon eram quem estavam certas sempre. Mas seu engano agora era exasperante; havia acho insuportável compartilhar a casa com Manon, Daphne, Hermione e Draco no ano passado, mas agora era mil vezes pior, com a adição de Theo e Pansy, e para piorar, ninguém estava preocupado com a guerra fora dos muros do castelo, nem com pessoas morrendo e sofrendo, com a perspectiva de perder aqueles que amam. Voldemort se foi, a guerra chegou ao fim, os Comensais sobreviventes á Batalha de Hogwarts estavam em Azkaban por muito, muito tempo, e Harry deveria relaxar e estudar para seus NEWTs em Dezembro. Mas... Bem, dividir um teto com Manon, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Theo e Pansy era terrível.

Eram sua família e Harry os amava, mesmo Pansy, que o insultava a cada três horas, mas ele não os suportava. Manon, Daphne, Draco, Theo e Pansy brigavam diariamente, cada dia era uma nova briga; sua irmã e cunhada eram mil vezes mais nauseantes agora que não havia a morte pendendo em suas cabeças como a espada de Dêmocles; Theo, Draco e Pansy eram como crianças de cinco anos indisciplinadas e rebeldes. E havia, claro, Draco e Hermione; Harry já tinha se cansado de suas discussões, e se ele ouvisse novamente aquela sobre a teoria mágica de Dragomir, ele se atiraria do topo da torre mais alta de Cair Griffin.

No entanto, ignorando sua família, Harry admitia que aquele era o melhor verão de sua vida. Não que os outros verões que teve antes fossem bons, é claro; com certeza o único verão que teve com os pais, quando timha um ano de idade, foi ótimo, mas os dez seguintes foram péssimos. O melhor que teve depois desses foi aquele em que fez onze anos, antes de ir á Hogwarts, mas nos dois seguintes em um estava preso dentro do quarto sem comida e o outro, teve de fugir da casa dos Dursley porque transformou a tia Marge num balão, mas esse foi quase bom, dado a liberdade que teve no Beco Diagonal; o próximo tinha tudo para ser perfeito, com a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas os Comensais e a Marca Negra estragaram tudo, e o seguinte foi ainda pior, com Cedric morto, Voldemort de volta e a alternância de cativeiro entre Privet Drive e Grimmauld Place; o que veio em seguida foi quase bom, não fosse pela morte de Sirius que, não importa o que dizem, foi a sua culpa... Se não fosse por ele e sua estupidez, Sirius estaria bem e vivo, livre e ali, com ele e Manon, e a irmã nunca teria que sofrer com a morte do tio. O último verão também foi péssimo, com Dumbledore assassinado na sua frente e Voldemort assumindo o Ministério. Esse, no entanto, era o melhor verão de sua vida.

Pansy e Daphne discordavam de um mundo de coisas, mas, no entanto, concordavam que a infância da irmã foi terrível e que era a responsabilidade delas dar-lhe tudo o que não tivera neles dez anos presa com os Dursley. Harry era, aparentemente, parte do pacote, e felizmente incluído. As duas primas não se preocupavam com gastos, e Harry achava que nem deveria; a mesada de Daphne é maior que o salário do Primeiro-Ministro e Pansy agora é Lady Parkinson, e fazia o que bem queria com os rios de ouro nos cofres Parkinson. Desde que o verão começou haviam ido a parques de diversão, shows, campos de paintball, jogos de Quadribol e até um campo de golfe em Gales haviam ido algumas semanas atrás.

No entanto, nem só de diversão viviam. Agora eram, nas palavras de tia Augusta, adultos e membros importantes da sociedade, com responsabilidades e deveres. Com o encarceramento de seus pais, Draco e Pansy agora eram Lorde Malfoy e Lady Parkinson, ambos maiores de idade e, por isso, assumiram os assentos no Wizengamot; Manon agora sentava também, bem como Theo, Neville e Susan. Harry era ainda somente o Herdeiro, mas a irmã o fazia acompanha-la em todas as sessões que tinham, pois tinha planos de passar-lhe a Casa de Potter no futuro; Daphne era igualmente Herdeira ainda, mas Hyperion também a levava, em preparação para seus futuros deveres como Lady Greengrass. Nenhum deles tinha tomado seus NEWTs e nem retornariam a Hogwarts em Setembro e, por isso, estudavam para prestar os exames em Dezembro, junto a todo o seu ano; mas já tinham planos, ou pelo menos a maioria. Hermione começaria a cursar Filosofia, Política e Economia em Harvard em Setembro próximo, e depois de tomar os NEWTs iria começar sua maestria em Direito Mágico, na tutela de Callahan, ela também tinha planos de maestria para Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, mas aparentemente eram planos para o futuro um pouco mais distante, depois da maestria em Direito, ela disse. Manon também pegaria uma maestria, mas em Feitiços, sob a tutela de Flitwick, e também pensava em Transfiguração, mais para o futuro, com tia Minerva. Daphne começaria no ano seguinte sua maestria em Aritmancia, Theo em Poções e Neville, é claro, Herbologia; já Pansy aproveitaria de seu dinheiro e viajaria por pelo menos um ano antes de iniciar uma maestria. Harry, no entanto, estava confuso; não fazia a menor ideia do que queria fazer da vida. Quando era criança, queria ser Jedi, mas não era possível; em seus primeiros anos, pensou em jogar Quadribol profissionalmente, mas mudou de ideia quando foi-lhe apresentado ser Auror, e desejou ardentemente por anos, no entanto, quando Kingsley o ofereceu a oportunidade de entrar na Academia Auror sem precisar dos NEWTs, Harry recusou, para a surpresa até de si mesmo; sentia-se um barco á deriva perdido em alto mar, sem porto para aportar, sem âncora para ancorar, sem destino nem perspectiva.

A boa notícia é que ele é rico o suficiente para passar o resto da vida na cama assistindo série, e seus bisnetos ainda seriam milionários. E não só dos cofres Potter e Black, mas também de seu próprio cofre; Sirius havia deixado uma fortuna, e seus pais e avós também. Era, pelo que dissera Theo, uma tradição os pais e avós separarem uma quantia quando as crianças nasciam, para que futuramente pudessem ter independência financeira e aprender a gerir dinheiro, também.

_Oh, Hannah  
I wanna feel you close  
Oh, Hannah  
Come lie with my bones_

_Oh, Hannah  
Don't look away  
Oh, Hannah  
Just look at me the same_

Harry revirou os olhos e enterrou a cabeça com força no travesseiro, controlando a vontade de sair do quarto e amaldiçoar quem quer que tivesse sido a alma amaldiçoada que apresentou Girl in Red á Ginny. Provavelmente, foi Hermione ou Manon, e Harry sabia que não tinha chance nem com uma, nem com a outra, mas estava disposta a enfrentar caso resolvesse seus problemas. Ele adorava Ginny, realmente adorava; depois que ela superou sua paixão incapacitante por ele, Harry finalmente descobriu a garota por debaixo do violento rubor e perda de voz em sua presença. Ginny era facilmente a sua Weasley favorita, engraçada e relaxada, mesmo que um pouco violenta e cruel, e o fazia questionar se era assim que Manon seria caso tivesse crescido com os pais. Talvez sim. Ele gostava de pensar que sim. No entanto, por mais que adorasse Gin, ela não era a sua pessoa favorita para se estar no momento; não desde que a garota descobriu de seus sentimentos por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Luna Lovegood. Se Ginny saísse do quarto e parasse de escutar _Girl in Red_ , elas seriam um casal maravilhoso, Harry tinha certeza.

— _I don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath. I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until i lose my breath._

Ela cantou mais alto e com mais sofrimento, e Harry olhou para a porta, esperando que a Sra. Weasley aparecesse e chutasse a bunda de Ginny. Ela não apareceu. O que ele estava pensando quando veio mais cedo?

— Eu não aguento mais. — sussurrou Ron, deitado do seu lado. — Ela está assim desde a Páscoa.

— Como você ainda não a estrangulou?

— Cara, o Percy acabou de morrer, e a mamãe ainda cai no choro nos momentos mais aleatórios e estranhos possíveis, estrangular Ginny a faria piorar.

— Faz sentido. — assentiu. — Já tentou sequestra-la e leva-la até a casa da Luna? Ela mora aqui perto, não é?

— Não acho que adiantaria muito. — respondeu, pensativo. — Sabe como ela era quando estava apaixonada por você?

— Uhum.

— Ela é pior com Luna.

— Tem como ser pior?

— Tem. — assentiu. — No outro final de semana, estavamos jogando no quintal, a Luna apareceu do nada... Ela caiu da vassoura quando a viu... Só não se machucou feio porque o Charlie conseguir agarra-la antes.

— Caiu da vassoura? A Ginny? — se admirou.

— Sim! — assentiu, exasperado.

— Pelo amor da Deusa... — balançou a cabeça. — Isso já está indo longe de mais.

— _I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath._

Ginny continuou a cantar, mais alto agora. Por debaixo da música e da voz - terrível - de Ginny, Harry ouviu a porta abrindo; ansioso, olhou, esperando a Sra. Weasley, mas era somente Hermione. Suspirou, decepcionado, e voltar a enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Que situação deplorável é essa? — indagou Hermione. — Ginny, você parece pior que Manon quando Daphne namorava o Caius Warrington.

— Certamente eu não era tão ruim.

Escutou a voz da irmã e ergueu a cabeça, virando para a porta. A irmã estava lá, do lado de Hermione, com as sobrancelhas erguidas até a linha do cabelo.

— Era. — afirmou. — Você até me deu chocolate. Foi a última vez que me deu chocolate, e foi em 2020. Faz quatro anos.

— Faz quatro anos que não dá chocolate pro Harry? — pergunta Hermione, incrédula.

— Antes fazia quinze anos. — deu de ombros. — Então... — ela disse. — Por quê _Girl in Red_?

— Ginny está apaixonada pela Luna. — respondeu Ron.

— Luna, Luna Lovegood? — indaga Hermione. — Bem... seria um casal diferente... eu acho.

— Mesma coisa pra você e Fleur. — diz Ron.

— Não seriamos uma casal pois a Luna não gosta de mim. Luna gosta do Neville.

— Tirou isso de onde, criatura? Do cu?

— Fonte: vozes da minha cabeça.

— O almoço está pronto, crianças... Que é que a Ginny tem?

Um dos gêmeos entrou no quarto, olhando ao redor. Era uma coisa estranha, aparentemente, Harry e Ron dividindo a cama de solteiro de Ginny, a própria Ginny sentada no chão parecendo uma mulher miséria, Manon e Hermione paradas na porta. Feliz, Harry saiu da cama, praticamente correndo para fora do quarto. Era um quente domingo no início de julho, e a a Sra. Weasley havia convidado meia Grã-Bretanha para um almoço e, por isso, a casa estava cheia. Na sala, encontrou Charlie sentado chão com Teddy, e Fleur e Bill juntos no sofá; eles seriam um casal bonito, Harry achava, se não fosse o fato de que Bill é gay e Fleur é tão apaixonada por Hermione que você podia sentir no ar, mesmo quando não estavam na mesma sala. Se sentou no chão, e Teddy, de três meses, soltou um gritinho, jogando os braços em sua direção; Teddy era uma pequena bolinha de felicidade com cabelos turquesa e olhos cinzentos, gritando de alegria toda vez que via alguém que gosta, e Harry era estupidamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ser um dis favoritos do garotinho. Sorriu e se inclinou, roçando a bochecha na bochecha do menino, que gritou e riu, esticando a mão para seu óculos; riu e se afastou, negando com a cabeça. Teddy ergueu a mãozinha e fechou em punho no seu cabelo, puxando fracamente.

— Boa pegada, campeão. — parabenizou. — Vai ser um grande apanhador um dia, já estou vendo.

— Sim, ele vai. — concordou Charlie. — Isso se ele não tiver os dois pés esquerdos e a coordenação motora da Tonks.

— Sim — riu. — Tem isso. Mas tenho certeza que Manon vai se certificar de que ele cresça elegante e equilibrado.

— Ouvir dizer que a comida está pronta.

Olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos claros de Draco. O Draco na sua frente era muito diferente do Draco de onze anos que conheceu oito anos atrás, esse Draco era um adulto alto e magro, com longos cabelos platinados e firmes olhos cinza-claros, que sobreviveu a um pai abusivo e a uma guerra, um bom homem, que visava o melhor para a sociedade; o Draco que conhecera era uma criança arrogante e mesquinha, cheia de ódio, com os cabelos lambidos e untados em gel, olhos perdidos e assustados, tentando sobreviver a um pai abusivo.

A cozinha da Toca não poderia acomodar tanta gente, e por isso almoçariam ao ar livre, no quintal. Além dos muitos Weasley, havia Harry, Manon, Daphne, Fleur, Hermione, Pansy, Theo, Draco, Andromeda, Teddy, Neville, Susan e Luna - para desespero de Ginny e diversão de Harry e os outros. A comida estava ótima, como sempre, e a mesa cheia de barulho; seria perfeito, não fosse Ginny do seu lado, se revezando entre dar gay panics por estar na presença de Luna e ataques de ciúmes por Luna estar sentada do lado de Neville, não do dela.

— E vocês? — indagou Andrômeda. — A tia Cassie tem me incomodado para saber a data, sabe.

— Eu disse para a tia Cassie que ainda demoraria muito. — respondeu Manon. — Queremos nossas maestrias antes de pensar, pelo menos, em uma data, e eu quero ir para a universidade.

Uma data de casamento era um trópico muito comum, seja onde estivessem. Todos pareciam assumir que, agora que Voldemort se foi e a guerra terminou, Manon e Daphne correriam para uma cerimônia. Era algo enraizado na sociedade, Harry sabia; esperava-se que os jovens, especialmente os jovens de Casas e herdeiros, se casassem o quanto anos, pois quanto mais cedo se casassem, mais cedo os herdeiros chegariam. Havia certa pressão em Harry, Neville, Theo, Draco e Pansy, também, mas bem menor que na irmã e cunhada; eles não estavam em relacionamentos no momento, mas ser visto com qualquer outra bruxa - ou bruxo, no caso de Pansy - era motivo para o Profeta Diário especular se era ou não a próxima Lady de uma Casa Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre. Na sua contagem, de acordo com o Profeta, Harry estivera ou está em um relacionamento com Ginny, Luna, Astoria, Pansy, Hermione, Fleur, Katie, Alicia, Angelina e até Carina; se realmente soubessem com quem ele estava realmente se relacionando...

Bem, o Profeta Diário entraria em colapso.

Isso e o fato de que Manon ainda não sabia os mantinha em silêncio.

Bem, Harry achava que Manon não sabia. Um grande achava. Manon geralmente sabia de tudo; o que ela descobria por si mesma era dito por Daphne ou Leia.

Harry achava Crookshanks um gato fofoqueiro até conhecer melhor a gata de sua irmã, não havia nada mais que Leia desfrutasse de que uma boa fofoca, segundo Pansy.

A noite estava quente e úmida, mas não o suficiente para ser extremamente desconfortável do lado de fora. A noite estava estrelada, e Harry podia reconhecer uma ou duas constelações no céu. Estava deitado em um cobertor perto do lago, e Manon estava deitada do seu lado. Era um costume criado no último ano, vinham para fora mesmo nas noites de inverno, e olhavam para as estrelas, imaginando qual delas era o papai, mamãe ou Sirius, como acreditavam alguns trouxas.

— Aquela é a Draco. — apontou Manon, traçando pelas estrelas á noroeste da Ursa Maior. — Na mitologia grega, é o dragão Lacon que guardava as maçãs douradas das Hespérides, e foi morto por Herácles em um de seus 12 Trabalhos. Na lenda greco-romana, era um dragão morto por Minerva, contraparte romana de Atena, e foi jogado no céu pela deusa após sua derrota; o dragão foi um dos Gigantes que lutou contra os deuses olímpicos por dez anos. Quando Minerva jogou o dragão, ele se torceu e congelou no frio Polo Norte Celestial antes que pudesse se endireitar.

E era assim que suas noites eram, com Manon sussurrando histórias das constelações, ou sussurrando histórias, quaisquer outras histórias que ela lembrasse, lendo-lhe um livro, como se ele fosse um garotinho e ela, a irmã mais velha fazendo um favor a mãe. Era reconfortante, quase como se fosse realmente mamãe lhe contando uma história de dormir.

Aquele era o melhor verão da vida de Harry.


	3. ii - at midnight

A Câmara do Wizengamot é o edifício mágico mais magnífico que Hermione viu na vida. É uma verdadeira obra prima da arquitetura bruxa, sem localizado exata, e somente acessada através da antecâmara no nível mais fundo do Ministério da Magia. É uma gigantesca câmara abóbada circular, imitando a Mesa da Távola Redonda, pintada nas cores do Wizengamot: prata e ameixa. É, também, extremamente antigo, talvez contemporâneo de Cair Griffin e Fortaleza Negra. No teto, há uma pintura de Arthur Pendragon - exatamente como Manon o descreveu, alto, forte e loiro - vestido nas cores de Pendragon, e outros onze homens, em variadas cores, de variadas feições, os primeiros Lordes, os fundadores das Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres.

O piso é de mármore branco e polido, limpíssimo e brilhante, e no centro, em prata e ameixa, está o brasão do Wizengamot. Ao sul, em formato meia-lua, estão os 151 assentos do Wizengamot, gravados com os brasões e cores do Ministério, exceto pelos seis assentos dos Chefes de Departamento, o assento do Chefe dos Aurores, os assentos do gabinete do Ministro - o próprio Ministério, os dois Subsecretários e dois assistentes - e os assentos do gabinete do Chefe-Bruxo - o próprio Chefe-Bruxo, dois secretários, dois assistentes e o escriba da corte, e também dos dez ganhadores da Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe; eram vinte e oito ao todo. Os demais 123 assentos são dos Lordes e Ladies do Wizengamot, divididos em Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, em Mais Antigas e Nobres, em Antigas e Mais Nobres, Antigas e Nobres e, por fim, Nobres. Divido em três partes, as laterais com 50 assentos cada e o central com 51 assentos, dez níveis cada; no décimo nível do central ficam os onze assentos das Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres. No norte, de frente para os assentos, está um altar e nele, um trono de ouro, estofado de vermelho e com o dragão dourado da Casa de Pendragon gravado; era o Trono de Arthur.

Acima na câmara estavam as galerias, as duas da lateral destinadas á família e imprensa, a do sul para visitantes e a do norte aos herdeiros que não sentavam nos assentos, como o caso de Harry e, hoje, Daphne.

De seu lugar na galeria da família, acompanhada por Andrômeda, Narcissa e Fleur, Hermione podia facilmente ver os amigos, todos nos assentos de suas Casas, nas cores de sua Casa. Olhou para Harry, sentado entre o pai de Luna e Neville, e sorriu.

O Harry lá em baixo em nada podia lembrar o garotinha magricela que Hermione conhecera em Hogwarts, quase oito anos atrás. Harry agora é alto, se erguendo acima de Neville apenas por poucos centímetros; o cabelo preto era mais brilhante, e pequenos cachos surgiam na base do pescoço, pois agora Harry o deixava crescer; o rosto estava mais fino, mais nítido e definido, passando do rosto de um garoto para o rosto de um homem, os olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes e vivos, e os óculos - armações ainda redondas como as de John Lennon, mas não mais pretas, e sim douradas - brilhavam. Vestia as cores Potter, vermelho e dourado, e preto; calças e botas escuras, casaco vermelho com o grifo de Potter em fio dourado estampado no peito. Harry parecia um príncipe, percebeu; só lhe faltava a coroa na cabeça.

— E esse sorriso?

Desviou os olhos de Harry para Fleur, sentada do seu lado, e suspirou. Era difícil não suspirar na presença de Fleur, na verdade. Estava mais linda hoje do que estava ontem, e menos linda do que estará amanhã. Os cabelos loiro-prateados estavam soltos, caindo pelos ombros, lisos e brilhantes como Mithril; os olhos azuis estavam claros, naquela manhã, como o céu ensolarado de Anglesey. Quando a conheceu, quatro anos atrás, achou que os olhos de Fleur fossem azuis escuros e profundo; no entanto, com o passar dos anos, quanto mais foi conhecendo-a, conhecendo Fleur e vendo além do exterior perfeito, Hermione começou a notar as nuances dos olhos de Fleur. Variavam em tons de azul, de cerúleo á azul-claro, de azul-claro á azul-escuro, por vezes até tingido de turquesa, e muitas poucas vezes, quando a Veela interior assumia, a íris mudava e era ouro a cor de seus olhos. Hermione amava todas e cada uma delas.

— Vamos dar início a sessão.

Hermione rapidamente beijou a bochecha de Fleur e voltou os olhos para o pódio do Chefe-Bruxo, onde estava Lady Augusta em vezes ameixa e prata, os brasões Potter e Longbottom costurados no peito. A tia-avó de Harry havia sido eleita Chefe-Bruxa numa sessão de emergência, dois dias depois da Batalha de Hogwarts.

— Chamada a sessão do dia 10 de Julho do ano de 2023, ás 09:00 da manhã. — disse Lady Augusta, em voz alta. — Fechem as portas.

— Fechem as portas!

Repetiram os Aurores nos fundos, e Hermione ouviu as pesadas portas serem fechadas, em seguida.

— A agenda, Dullard?

Pediu Lady Augusta. Dullard, o escriba, se ergueu com um pedaço de pergaminho em punho, e chamou a primeira ordem da agenda:

— Chamo ao chão Lady Potter-Black.

Hermione voltou seus olhos para Manon, e assim parecia ter feito toda a casa. Manon sentada no assento Black, o segundo da direita para a esquerda, entre Theo e Daphne. Foi Theo, entretanto, quem se ergueu primeiro; o Lorde Nott vestia suas cores, preto e vermelho, e parecia ter trinta anos, não dezoito. Theo deu a mão para Manon, auxiliando a se levantar. Theo e Harry estavam bastante bonitos em vestes formais para Wizengamot, mas Manon estava deslumbrante. O vestido era de seda negra, longo, brilhante como o céu estrelado, e uma capa se cobria suas costas, o tom prateado lembrando-a da própria lua; os cabelos negros estavam trançados como os de Danaerys Targaryen na terrível última temporada de Game of Thrones.

Manon suavemente desceu as escadas, como se flutuasse, e parou bem no sento do chão, onde estava o brasão do Wizengamot. Passou-se segundos, e Manon permaneceu em silêncio, apenas contemplando a todos; então, ela sorriu, e começou.

A voz de Manon encheu a câmara, confiante e firme, e todos estavam presos a cada palavra milimetricamente calculada que saia por seus lábios. Manon era a sonserina consumada, o tipo que Salazar procurava para sua estimada Casa.

— Meus senhores e minhas senhoras, augustos membros deste corpo, a proposta que lhes trago hoje é a de futuro. Quando crianças de onze anos entram nesse mundo que é, com certeza, maravilhoso, elas passam pelo que os trouxas chamam de choque cultural; eles se vêem em um novo mundo, cercado por costumes e tradições muito diferentes daqueles com quais cresceram, um ambiente semelhante, mas muito ultrapassado. — ela pausa, mas continua a andar eloquentemente. — Para essas crianças, estamos presos em mais de cem anos no passado, estamcados nos tempos em que a Rainha Victoria ainda se sentava em Buckingham. Não podemos, senhoras e senhores, continuar presos na Era Vitoriana. Há um mundo de possibilidades lá fora, um caldeirão cheio esperando que engarrafemos poções, e não podemos deixar que esse caldeirão se arruíne por nossa inércia. — ela parou, então, de andar; estava bem de frente para o trono do ancestral, como se fosse sentar, bastasse subir os degraus atrás de si. Foi um movimento perfeitamente calculado, Hermione percebeu, e teve que sorrir. Parada de frente ao trono que ela dela por direito, Manon os lembrava que era a Rainha da Grã-Bretanha Mágica. — Proponho que avancemos, senhoras e senhores, para o século XXVI, para a modernidade, para o novo. Não só porque precisamos para nossa própria evolução, mas porque precisamos proteger nosso segredo, nos proteger.

Com a respiração suspensa, Hermione passa os olhos pela câmera. Estavam todos meio arrebatados, meio céticos com o discurso, mas impressionados. Definitivamente impressionados.

Quando o recesso de almoço é anunciado, Hermione pega a mão de Fleur e as duas descem, indo diretamente para a antecâmara. Esperam pouco, pois logo aparecem Harry, Draco e Neville, os três liderando a procissão; atrás vinham Daphne e Manon, de braços dados, e Theo escoltava Lady Augusta; Narcissa, Andrômeda, Pansy e Susan não demoraram a se juntar. Juntos, todos entram no elevador e sobem para Londres trouxas; Lady Augusta os guia, então, para um restaurante do lado do beco, onde ela geralmente almoça em dias de Wizengamot, aparentemente. E não só Lady Augusta, ao que se constava; quando entraram, o salão estava cheio de outros membros do Wizengamot e funcionários do Ministério. Havia uma mesa reservada, grande o suficiente para que todos sentassem, e todos se acomodaram e fizeram seus pedidos.

— O que dizem da proposta de Lorde Abbott?

Indaga Theo, em tom bastante sério. Não era surpresa para Hermione que Theo levasse seus deveres como Lorde Nott á serio, tendo conhecido a tanto tempo quanto o conhecia. Theo é geralmente bastante sério, na realidade; geralmente mais relaxado somente na presença de Manon, Daphne e Blaise. Draco foi quem respondeu, igualmente sério:

— Vejo os méritos. — franziu as sobrancelhas. — Faremos um bom uso de outro prisão, deixar Azkaban somente para os de segurança máximo é uma ideia bastante sensata.

Draco geralmente se vestia com muita elegância e requinte, nos melhores panos que se tinha no mercado, com os sapatos brilhantes e o cabelo perfeito. Para sessões no Wizengamot, no entanto, Draco exagerava; hoje, estava vestido em calças e botas negras, um tabardo verde-escuro com o wyvern de Malfoy bordado em prata e o cabelo preso por uma tira de couro na base do pescoço. Parecia ter saído diretamente de uma série medieval, e Hermione teve que se esforçar muito para não rir quando o viu pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

— Manter os Comensais e demais bruxos das trevas em Azkaban é uma boa ideia. — comenta Daphne. — Uma nova prisão oferecida uma nova alternativa para os criminosos comuns; mesmo sem os Dementadores, Azkaban ainda deve ser o lugar mais miserável da Europa.

— De fato.

Concorda Lady Augusta. Ninguém além de Hermione e Manon deve ter percebido, mas os ombros da loira sobem mais, e os olhos brevemente arregalam. Hermione reprimi o sorriso. Era adorável o quanto Daphne ficava animada com a aprovação de Lady Augusta, Cassie e Andrômeda; ela sabia que as três era importantes para Manon, e gostava de ser aprovada por elas, mesmo que não precisasse.

Depois do almoço, Hermione e Fleur se despedem dos demais, e Fleur as aparata, não em Cair Griffin, mas no apartamento dela. Fica em Coventry Street, perto da esquina com a Piccadilly Circus e Shaftesbury Avenue, e era onde Fleur morava desde que se mudou para a Inglaterra. Ficava perto de Gringotes, onde trabalhava, e era bem localizado. O apartamento em si é grande, mas com poucos cômodos: cozinha, sala de jantar, suíte, quarto de hóspedes, banheiro, sala e escritório; decorado em azul claro como a cor do céu e prateado, tinha o cheiro de Fleur fixado em tudo e algumas fotos, principalmente com a família e o coven, mas algumas somente de si. A tarde passou-se muito rapidamente, e o sol já havia há muito descido quando Hermione deu um último beijo em Fleur e aparatou de volta para Cair Griffin. De longe, da sacada do quarto, viu os pontinhos distante de Daphne e Manon saindo do bosque, e no céu, Harry em sua vassoura.

Não havia nada para fazer, muito para seu desespero, e Hermione saiu do quarto assim que vestira uma roupa. Foi diretamente para a biblioteca, felizmente vazia, e acendeu as tochas; vagou pelos corredores, a procura de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção. Enquanto a biblioteca de Hogwarts é interessante, a biblioteca de Cair Griffin é um verdadeiro paraíso; centenas de prateleiras, livros de mais de mil e quinhentos anos, tomos únicos dos mais variados tipos de magia, escritos em punho dos próprios Merlin, Gryffindor e os Irmãos Peverell. Hermione gostava particularmente das sessões de Aritmancia e Runas Mágicas, as prateleiras recheadas de tomos raros, alguns a única cópia existente. A Biblioteca de Cair Griffin é uma das bibliotecas mágicas mais importantes do mundo, atrás somente da Biblioteca Mágica de Athenas, a Biblioteca Mágica Mesopotâmica, a Biblioteca Mágica do Cairo e a Biblioteca Mágica da China; a Biblioteca de Cair Griffin é mais importante das Ilhas Britânicas, a segunda maior da Europa - atrás de, naturalmente, Athenas - e a maior privada do mundo. Era diligentemente conservada por geração depois de geração da Casa de Potter. Era do mais puro e mais caro ouro do mundo em forma de livros.

Hermione enfim escolheu um livro, um tomo antigo de criação de feitiços, escrito em próprio punho por Ignotus Peverell, datado do ano de 1290, três anos antes de sua morte. Desde que leu pela primeira vez dos Três Irmãos, nos _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo,_ Hermione estava fascinada; eram criadores fantásticos, absolutamente geniais. Antioch havia criado a varinha mais poderosa do mundo, invencível; Cadmus conseguira romper o Véu e fazer visível os ecos daqueles que passaram para o Além-Mundo; e Ignotus criara uma capa da invisibilidade sem igual, que durou mais de oitocentos anos e duraria mais oitocentos, Hermione estava certa. Sentou-se numa confortável poltrona vermelha surrada, bem deibaixo de uma tocha, e acendeu o abajur na mesinha do lado; com a luz acessa, Hermione foi capaz de ver, na madeira polida, uma gravura, provavelmente esculpida com uma faca, pois era irregular.

R.J.L.

Remus John Lupin.

Sorriu; era uma coisa de seu pai á mostrar para Teddy quando o garoto crescesse. Voltou-se para o livro. A capa é de couro de dragão, um Hebridean Black, pela coloração preta, e em letras douradas tinha, em baixo, _Ignotus Peverell, O.1290,_ e na parte de cima, escrito em Inglês Médio, _A Arte da Criação_ _de Feitiços._

Pareciam ter se passado minutos quando Hermione tornou a erguer a cabeça do livro, pois havia escutado passos. Olhou para a direita, em direção a porta, e viu que era Manon, trazendo um robe se arrastando atrás de si. Manon parecia ter a visto, pois virou-se e andou até ela.

— Insônia?

Perguntou, quando Manon sentou-se na poltrona do outro lado da mesa. A morena assentiu, silenciosamente. Era de se imaginar que, depois de tudo, Manon dormiria bem; acontecia o contrário, entretanto, e Manon tinha frequentes pesadelos. Hermione, mais do que ninguém, entendia. Quantas noites não passava em claro para evitar que Bellatrix a atormentasse nos sonhos? Essa é uma delas.

— O que está lendo?

— _A Arte da Criação_ _de Feitiços,_ de Ignotus Peverell. — respondeu. — Isso é...

— Fantástico, não? — riu. — Eu li. A mente do homem era outra coisa.

— Mal posso esperar para mostrar á Flitwick, ele ficará louco. — disse ela.

Manon faz um barulho que Hermione interpretou como concordância e Hermione retorna para o livro, cuidadosamente passando as páginas, diligentemente lendo as palavras de Ignotus Peverell. Havia algo de reconfortante na presença de Manon ali, que Hermione apreciava mais do que poderia imaginar em toda a vida. Percebeu, então, naquele momento, naquele estranho e repentino momento, no meio da madrugada, que Manon era tão sua irmã quanto Harry era seu irmão. De uma maneira quebrada, forjada por dor, trauma e batalha, eles se tornaram uma pequena família disfuncional.

Era mais do que ela tivera por toda a vida.


End file.
